Maddelyn Diggs
Madd 9 was introduced as the Human Infiltration Attack-Bot, and one of Zenjox's greatest creations. She later became known as Madd 18. The virus claimed to have made her to look and feel like a human, while being a warrior bent on destruction. In truth, she is a human that was modified with cybernetic enhancements, and Axel's long-lost sister. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Advanced: Nurse **Super: Nurse Past When she and her brother were both young, an elderly relative of theirs gave them a pocket watch, and each received one key that would make it play music; a single key would play a melancholy tune, but fitting both keys together would make it play "The Farmer in the Dell"; both of these tunes engraved themselves in Maddie's memory. When they were both older, Maddie was abducted by Zenjox; Maddie spent some time in a factory where the virus forced humans to labor building Attack-Bots, which would later be used to make a doomsday machine in an attempt to destroy Autopia. Later, she ended up at Zenjox's palace, where she were subjected to its attempts to give them cybernetic enhancements; Maddie was given the identification number D78. With Axel's help, they almost managed to escape, but were recaptured and brought before Zenjox. Maddie was thrown into the pit where Zenjox built its robots, despite Axel's attempt to save her. Much of Maddie's memories were erased through the modification; as a result, she doesn't remember her real name. Zenjox's Servant Successfully modified into having no memory of her former life, aside from the tune of "The Farmer in the Dell" which she often whistled, a year after Autopia's shields were raised, Zenjox planned to have her infiltrate the Riders, via BioLab's Rider auditions, naming herself Maddelyn Diggs, not knowing that that was her real name. She succeeded in deceiving the judges, and would have gotten the Moto Driver, but the Autopia Security Forces found her out. She easily took out the guards, but in the process Axel discovered her treachery as well and took off with the driver and the Mach Cycle after Madd 9 had stolen Axel's bike. After a long and frenzied game of cat and mouse, Madd 9 almost got her hands on the driver, but Axel at the last minute bonded with the driver himself to prevent her from doing so. After failing to obtain the Moto Driver, Zenjox was about to destroy Madd 9, however she managed to prove herself a still useful asset. She had the ability to "heal" injured Attack-Bots and, like Brainioid can implement cybernetic enhancements in a person to brainwash them into doing their bidding. As one of Zenjox's most powerful Attack Bots, she has no fear. In battle, she wears a visor. Unlike most of Zenjox's other minions, Madd has been noted for enjoying her work in what can be considered a sadistic manner. If she has an opportunity to do so, she likes to stalk her "prey" and whistles has the tune of "The Farmer in the Dell" just before she strikes. Madd has a personality similar to Axel's (before getting to know the Drive team a little better), often criticizing Zenjox's plans and talking to it sarcastically, much like Axel's former defiance of Dash. Adding to her rebellious personality, she didn't hesitate to leap at the chance to take leadership over the Zenjox Computer Network when it appeared Zenjox had been destroyed, and looked mildly disappointed when it returned to the base unscathed. She also appears to have a particular interest in Axel and they often clash with each other in battle while Auto Rider is fighting off other enemies or threats. It has been pointed out that she has a survival instinct and she has the physiological need to sleep, suggesting a more human side to her. Despite her admittance of these particular traits, she has a condescending attitude towards real humans and has shown to be incredibly defensive and reacts violently should anyone call her one. Revelation and Reformation While she believed herself to be purely a machine that looked human, after Axel unlocks the secret of the pocket watch and recognizes the tune, he leaves the city to meet Madd. She comes, as he expected, and Axel stirs her memory by playing the tune with a single key, and identifies her as his sister. She is violently skeptical, attacking him when provoked, but she is stunned when, after being damaged, her arm bleeds. Scared and confused, she returns to the palace and scans the wound, the computer revealing that Axel had been telling the truth in all aspects. When Dean Roberts approaches her and says that she would inevitably fail now that she knew the truth, she resolved to destroy her brother and the memories in the name of Zenjox. Axel's emotions prove to win her over, however, despite her best efforts, and she decides to start helping Team Drive. Identifying a plan that Brainioid comes up with, she helps Axel to infiltrate Zenjox's palace, download the codes of Brainioid's robot, and deliver the codes to the team, allowing Dash to gain Cruiser Form. Recapture and Reprogramming However, Brainioid recaptures her after the battle and reprograms her to Madd 18, with no personality at all except for her loyalty to Zenjox. Her outfit turns black full black, her visor is no longer deployed during battle, and the blaster on her arm got bigger. Her voice also became more robotic, and some of her circuitry is visible on the right side of her head. She planted the device that would activate the sleeping cyborgs outside an abandoned Autopia, giving Zenjox total control. Dean Roberts gave her the order to destroy Brainioid for his disobedience once Autopia was his. Final Liberation to be added Aftermath to be added Forms Through Zenjox's modifications, Maddelyn is fused with the lifeless Cobra-Bot 009, allowing her to use it as her personal Attack-Bot form, thus giving her the name Madd 9'. - Advanced= - Super= *Height: 205cm *Weight: 107kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Time Shift :The signature ability of the Zenjox Computer Network is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One who is not immune to the effects can be protected by carrying Auto or Moto Chargers on their person. :;Global Freeze Creation ::Once all four members of the Promised Number are gathered in one place, they can recreate the Global Freeze. ;Advanced Camouflage :Attack-Bots can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. ;Data Mimicry :Attack-Bots can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Devotion Empowerment :As stated by Cryos, every Attack-Bot can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Madd 9's case, despite being a human, she can empower herself with devotion. ;Energy Attack :An ability carried from her Low-Class form, Madd 18 can re-utilize the ability to turn her fingers into machine guns that fire energy bullets. She only used this on her human form. ;Energy Petal Generation :Madd 18 can generate a stream of golden energy rose petals as an attack. ;Levitation :Using the power of Super Mode, Madd 18 can levitate using a golden aura. ;Tentacles :She can extend two long tentacles from her shoulders while in her human and Attack-Bot form. These tentacles also have a scalpel-like blade on the end. ;Healing :Madd 18 is able to emit healing energies from her hands to heal in a more conventional sense. ;Energy Ball Projection :Madd 18 is capable of projecting golden energy balls from her palm. ;Cyclone Generation :Madd 18 is capable of conjuring a purple cyclone to cover herself in for attacks. }} }} Notes *Madd 9 is the only human with an Attack-Bot form rather than an Attack-Bot with a human form. *Her attire in human form along with her personality resemble Tenaya's from . **Her snake motif is an allusion to the Cadecus of Mercury, a symbol that is often associated with medicine. The symbol is a winged staff with two snakes intertwined on it. **Her saxophone motifs on her body is a reference to the famous saxophone player . *Madd 9's Attack-Bot form is the last one to debut in the group of the Zenjox generals. Category:Zenjox Computer Network